forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
List of novels by author
Lynn Abbey *The Simbul's Gift (1997) *The Nether Scroll (2000) Mark Anthony *Crypt of the Shadowking (1993) *Curse of the Shadowmage (1995) *Escape from Undermountain (1996) Philip Athans *Baldur's Gate (1999) *Baldur's Gate II: Shadows of Amn (2000) *Annihilation (2004) *Whisper of Waves (2005) *Lies of Light (2006) *Scream of Stone (2007) Richard Baker *The City of Ravens (2000) *Condemnation (2003) *Serpestrillvyth * (2004) *Forsaken House (2004) *Farthest Reach (2005) *Final Gate (2006) Richard Lee Byers *Dissolution (2002) *The Black Bouquet (2003) *The Rage (2004) *The Rite (2005) *Queen of the Depths (2005) *The Ruin (2006) *Unclean (2007) *Undead (2008) Scott Ciencin *Shadowdale (1989) *Tantras (1989) *The Night Parade (1992) David Cook *Horselords (1990) *Soldiers of Ice (1993) *King Pinch (1995) *Uneasy Alliances (1998) Bruce R. Cordell *Stardeep (2007) Elaine Cunningham *Elfshadow (1991) *Elfsong (1994) *Daughter of the Drow (1995) *Tangled Webs (1996) *Silver Shadows (1996) *Thornhold (1998) *Evermeet: Island of Elves (1998) *The Dream Spheres (1999) *The Magehound (2000) *The Floodgate (2001) *Wizardwar (2002) *Windwalker (2003) *Gorlist's Dragon * (2004) *The City of Splendors (2005) *Reclamation (2008) Troy Denning *Waterdeep (1989) *Crucible: The Trial of Cyric the Mad (1998) *Faces of Deception (1998) *Beyond the High Road (1999) *Death of the Dragon (2000) *The Summoning (2001) *The Siege (Return of the Archwizards) (2001) *The Sorcerer (2002) *Darksword * (2002) Ed Gentry *Neversfall (2007) Ed Greenwood *Spellfire (1988) *Crown of Fire (1994) *Elminster: The Making of a Mage (1994) *Shadows of Doom (1995) *Cloak of Shadows (1995) *All Shadows Fled (1995) *Cormyr: A Novel (1996) *Stormlight (1996) *Elminster in Myth Drannor (1997) *The Mercenaries (1998) *The Diamond (1998) *The Temptation of Elminster (1998) *Silverfall: Stories of the Seven Sisters (1999) *The Burning Chalice * (2000) *Death of the Dragon (2000) *Elminster in Hell (2001) *Hand of Fire (2002) *Elminster's Daughter (2004) *The Keeper of Secrets * (2004) *The City of Splendors: A Waterdeep Novel (2005) *Swords of Eveningstar (2006) Dave Gross *Black Wolf (2001) *Lord of Stormweather (2003) *How Sharper than a Serpent's Tooth * (2004) Jeff Grubb *Azure Bonds (1989) *The Wyvern's Spur (1990) *Song of the Saurials (1991) *Masquerades (1995) *Cormyr: A Novel (1996) Jaleigh Johnson *The Howling Delve (2007) Rosemary Jones *Crypt of the Moaning Diamond (2007) Drew Karpyshyn *Baldur's Gate II: Throne of Bhaal (2001) *Temple Hill (2001) Paul S. Kemp *Shadow's Witness (2000) *The Shattered Mask (2001) *Too Long in the Dark * (2002) *Twilight Falling (2003) *Soul Bound * (2004) *Resurrection (2005) *Shadowbred (2006) *Shadowstorm (2007) *Shadowrealm (2008) James Lowder *Prince of Lies (1993) Douglas Niles *Darkwalker on Moonshae (1987) *Black Wizards (1988) *Darkwell (1989) *Prophet of Moonshae (1992) *The Coral Kingdom (1992) *The Druid Queen (1993) Mel Odom *The Jewel of Turmish *The Lost Library of Cormanthyr (1998) Thomas M. Reid *Insurrection (2002) *The Sapphire Crescent (2003) *The Ruby Guardian (2004) *The Emerald Scepter (2005) *The Gossamer Plain (2007) R.A. Salvatore *The Crystal Shard (1988) *Streams of Silver (1989) *The Halfling's Gem (1990) *Homeland (1990) *Exile (1990) *Sojourn (1991) *Canticle (1991) *In Sylvan Shadows (1992) *Night Masks (1992) *The Legacy (1992) *The Fallen Fortress (1993) *Starless Night (1993) *The Chaos Curse (1994) *Siege of Darkness (1994) *Passage to Dawn (1996) *The Silent Blade (1998) *The Spine of the World (1999) *Servant of the Shard (2000) *Sea of Swords (2001) *The Thousand Orcs (2002) *The Lone Drow (2003) *The Two Swords (2004) *Promise of the Witch-King (2005) *Road of the Patriarch (2006) *The Orc King (2007) *The Pirate King (2008) *The Ghost King (2009) *Gauntlgrym (2010) Steven E. Schend *Blackstaff (2006) *Blackstaff Tower (2008) Lisa Smedman *Trial By Ordeal * (2002) *Heirs of Prophecy (2002) *Extinction (2004) *Sacrifice of the Widow (2007) *Storm of the Dead (2007) *Ascendancy of the Last (2008) * Denotes a short story or novella taken from an anthology book. Category:Authors